User talk:I am the best robot
What the heck are you doing? Are you committing wiki suicide? Or just starting over with a black slate? You should archive your talk, rather than just blank it. Its good manner, even if you want to quit. Some would even consider what you are doing vandalizing your own talk page (yes, that's possible). As for quitting/suicide, I forbid it >:( We've already lost one good editor and I will not allow it to happen to another. I you feel bad about was has transpired, the the best thing you can do is stay and push the wiki forward. Quitting never got anything anywhere. If you just want a time out though, that's fine :) happypal (talk • ) 11:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Its a bit complicated but rest assured... I have always deleted my talk page. I want those good editors to come back. 13:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The Evil Dr. F has allowed that users may do what they will with their user & talk pages. removing content w/o archiving it intact however comma removes it from admissibility in any panty bunching incident. 13:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Really? Do you mean you cannot check the history of the page? Seriously? (unsigned:71.72.20.88) :i mean i, nor anyone else, will be required to look through history to fact check anything that has been deleted. ::I din't want to make anything out of the page wipe other than simply mention that some users appreciate that things are archived. That was not the major point of what I was trying to tell you though. Once things are less complicated, then do come back. happypal (talk • ) 14:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) THanks for telling me that about the admins i also am editing the Commander Steele article with wat seems to be what me and my cousin believe is the truth break time take some time off. feel better soon. 15:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Was just a hope is all, if you dont want it advertiesed on this wiki, then we will have to deal with speculation and such. Just giving happy his due... he created a wiki after all. errr you will have to deal with the speculation and such... I really do not want to cause harm... the more I edit, the worse it gets... I apologize. 15:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :if you are iatbr, please sign in. either way, lighten up francis. you are not making any sense. 22:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) hi, thanks for giving me the link to the guide, the guide seems good, but im a little confused on some of the things, but thats probably more on me anyways, if anything, i'd say a few jokes or a sentance that breaks away from pure information would atleast give someone like myself a little break on the info, process it a little better, take it or leave it, and thanks again. Re-immersion Well, it is very apparent that NoHara will never come back. I have checked on the wiki from time to time as a UC but that has changed. I am not sure if my role as CHATMOD still applies in this new environment, which is why I continued to contribute sparingly as Trig. I would like my status as CHATMOD reviewed by the community and, in particular, by Warblade and Fryguy. On a personal note: I quit drinking. Everything started getting worse in my life, and at the end, this wiki suffered for it. Hence the review. 23:21, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :might want to tidy those redlinx on userpage. 23:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Fry is taking a break from Wiki for a while. He gave me his position as Chatmod. Hello! CrackLawliet (talk) 23:55, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, I am actually a different kind of Chatmod (before the chat feature). I am a liaison to new users, chatmod was the only title that fit at the time. But I would go under the guidance of crayola (cant find his talk page) for that type of chatmod, or not at all. 00:13, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :You rang? 04:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Magic The Gathering Firstly, a quick note on chatmods here - I don't step into chat, so I'm not going to venture an opinion on that subject. But in reply to your request to JoePlay, what you need to do is to go to Wikia Support - Admin rights and request an adoption of that Magic the Gathering Tactics wiki. Evidently User:Highdrake hasn't touched the place since 2009, so it needs a new Bureaucrat. Leave a link back to that blog you started. The community staff will want to see the affirmation from the editors there (although they look to be practically non-existent in number). The adoption process will probably be more than a week. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC)